worldtriggerfandomcom-20200223-history
Trion Soldier
A is a drone that runs on Trion Energy. Some are sent to the human world by Neighbors to scout, salvage Trion organs and capture humans with high Trion ability. Concerning their aims, various Trion Warrior exist, such as those that specialize in bombing, battle and capture. Depending of the circumstances in the Neighbor countries, the nature of the dispatched Trion Warriors also vary. The likes of Rad used in order to open the gates anywhere, showed the interactions in Border's Defense Readiness. The Bamster, the Vander and the Rabbit are Trion Warriors created specifically to capture people alive. There also exist Trion Warrior made for attack and that either specialize in bombing or in combat. Known Models Bamster Main Article: Bamster The , also known as the "Colossal Neighbor", is a Trion Warrior made for capturing. They are specifically created for Trion organ extraction. This is the Trion Warrior that comes into the civilians of Mikado City's minds when they hear the word "Neighbor". They are 2-3 stories tall, and have tough skin, but are not very strong overall. Replica Main Article: Replica Replica is a multitask Trion Warrior and Yūma Kuga's guardian. Replica was built by Yūgo Kuga and is reportedly from the neighborhood Tropoi. Unlike other Trion Warriors, Replica is not aggressive and is quite intelligent, being able to supply Yūma and Border with information when necessary. He is also shown to be capable to open gates, scan and copy/create Triggers Trion Warriors and use Yūma's Trigger. Mole Mod Main Article: Mole Mod The are Trion Warriors made for battle. Among the Trion Warriors, the blade the Mole Mods possess is of the hardest material. It uses its blades like swords to slice and stab opponents. Ilgar Main Article: Ilgar The is a flying fish-like Trion Warrior with an elongated body specialized in bombarding. It's heavily armored, being able to withstand multiple attacks from Ai Kitora's A-Class Trigger. *'Bombs': Ilgars can release bombs from its underbelly. They were used to bomb Mikado City. *'Self-Destruct': If an Ilgar has sustained much damage, it uses all it remaining power on a suicide bombing. Protrusions appear on its back as it's charging. Its armor also increases when on self destruct mode. Rad Main Article: Rad Rad is a small Trion Warrior specializing in reconnaissance and spying, its very similar to a remodeling machine that installs gate-outbreak devices. They usually hide themselves inside another Warrior, and after it is destroyed, the Rad conceals itself underground. When there are no more people in its surroundings, it starts to move around in places with lots of people in the vicinity and it enters the gate starting-setup mode. To open the gate it gathers Trion little-by-little from the people who walk close to it. They are usually found in large numbers nearing the thousands. Vander Main Article: Vander The is a middle class Trion Warrior who specialize in the capture of targets with high Trion potential. Vanders are also Trion Warriors specializing in bombarding, it aims with its sight and immediately after it bombards. *'Bombarding Beam': Once Vanders are locked on to a target, they charge their large eye with Trion energy, and then fire a powerful beam at their target. Bado Main Article: Bado The is a Trion Warrior first seen during the start of the Large Scale invasion with all the other invading trion soldiers. Its body resembles a tadpole shrimp, with propellers sticking out from its sides. It was also added to volume 5 later on in a reprint during Yūma's training session. Its name was revealed in the app game Smash Borders. So far it, has only been seen capturing people or as surveillance during the Large Scale Invasion. Rabbit Main Article: Rabbit The is a new Trion Warrior Model, developed in Aftokrator. It's purpose is to capture trigger users. It was able to easily battle multiple B-Class Units, and even a lone A-Class agent couldn't defeat it, according to Replica. However, Kitora was able to defeat one, albeit with difficulty and sacrificing one of her own legs, and Konami was able to one-shot two Rabbits with her special personal trigger, Sōgetsu. The colored models have abilities similar to those of Aftokrator Triggers. For all models, its eye is the weak spot, as damaging it enough will destroy the creature. Plain Form The is the most basic model is 3 meters in size and can cubify and capture humans. It has high strength, being able to smash the ground around it in a single punch. Mod Form: Lamvanein-Type The is a Mod Rabbit capable of using Chelidon's abilities, such as high-powered shots, or jetpacks. Mod Form: Enedra-Type The 　is a Mod Rabbit capable of using Vorvoros' abilities, such as liquefaction and using blades. Mod Form: Hus-Type The 　is a Mod Rabbit capable of using Lampyris' abilities, such as magnetism. Replica's Rabbit This Rabbit is made by Replica after copying it from the Plain Form Rabbit. The only difference is that it is black, instead of white, and has a Border's emblem on both side of it's shoulder. However, it doesn't appear to have the ability to cubify trion-based material, but it can use Yūma's Trigger's abilities instead. Xeno's Trion Warriors Arugda Arugda is an anime exclusive Trion Warrior with the ability to extract someone's Trion without physically harming the target. Pneura Pneura is an anime exclusive Trion Warrior that has cloaking ability and Shield. Its shape is similar to an octopus. Spilco Spilco is an anime exclusive Trion Warrior. It resembles a scorpion and can grapple to a person's neck, as demonstrated when Xeno uses it to take Chika hostage. Trivia * Ashihara finds the Mole Mod difficult to draw, but nevertheless enjoys its design. References Category:Characters Category:Neighbor Category:Trion Warrior